


Prey For Me

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Established Relationship, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Sex-Favorable Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Smut, Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: Alastor is a serial killer and Angel is a spider. Both are predators in their own right, so they decide to play a little game to see which is the better hunter.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 236





	Prey For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Playing with creature instincts/biology as an excuse to write sum fuk: AKA ya boi is procrastinating again.
> 
> Heres art to go with it!   
> https://bayouboy-alastor.tumblr.com/post/634612347074478080/prey-for-me

Alastor usually didn't bother to chase his prey. Cowards who ran weren't worth wasting his time. He liked to be on equal footing with those he hunted. It was one of the reasons he prefered people over animals; it made things fair. 

Still there was an art to tracking, Alastor mused as he plucked a stark white hair from where it had snagged on a low branch of a tree. He took a cursory glance at the ground, dried leaves hiding hard packed earth and not revealing anything in the way of footprints. There were however other signs of someone passing through. Shrubbery that was somewhat crushed on one side, most likely from being given a good kick to get it out of the way. Alastor smiled at that. Angel _would_ take the fact of nature being inconvenient to walk around in with heels as a personal offense. 

Alastor followed the further instances of minor destruction for a while until the trail came to an odd end. It had been a while and the already dark sky was growing darker. He had been searching for a few hours now, but while his demonic form gave him control of darkness he could not see very well in it. Still, his nose and ears were much sharper than most. Certain he was close, he took a deep breath then let out a chuckle. 

Angel had been smart enough to leave off his usual perfume. He had never gone without before, and Alastor was used to taking the smell of cotton candy and makeup powder as being Angel's scent. He wasn't sure what the spider was supposed to smell like naturally without it. The distinct sharp aroma of cannabis was telling, however. He had to be near. He took a quick turn around, trying to place a direction, but halted when he noticed a faint tightening around his ankle as he did so. Suspecting a stray root, he shook his foot to untangle it, only for it to tighten further. 

There was a rustling from above, prompting Alastor's ears to swivel. He squinted, aware of a movement up in one of the trees but unable to tell the shape of it. He could still make an educated guess. He was here after one person, after all.

"Ang--?" Alastor began, but was cut off as the pressure around his ankle tightened and tugged upward, turning him upside down and dragging him upward in a too-fast spinning motion that would have made most sick. During the twirl Alastor couldn't help but notice more pressure around him, being bound in a thin but strong cocoon faster than he could struggle out of. 

As Alastor went up, Angel came down as a counterweight. He was likewise upside down, markings beginning to glow and lighting the immediate area in an ambient dim pink that glistened off of the reflective strands of silk around them. Alastor had been brought up into the center of an elaborate web spanning across the higher branches of several trees. 

"Got'cha!" Angel said cheerfully.

"No wonder you wanted such a head start. You did all this in four hours?" Alastor praised, taking what details Angel's bioluminescence was allowing him to see. 

"Three. Spent one makin' a few dummy-trails to throw you off." Angel stated proudly. 

"One almost worked but the scratches were a little too deliberate." Alastor said. "I know you climb with your palms, not your claws." 

"You remember the weirdest shit…" Angel shook his head.

"So, you have me all tied up." Alastor mused, wriggling quite a bit but only managing to turn himself around slowly. If he really wanted to he was sure he could tear himself out. Angel hadn't bound him too tightly and while silk was strong there wasn't so much of it that it was doing more than keeping him suspended. "Clearly you've won this little test." 

"Mmn, yeah." Angel agreed, reaching out to stop Alastor's rotation to set them facing each other again. "So, I get to do whatever?"

"Within reason." Alastor agreed. 

"So, crazy nasty?" Angel teased, unlooping some of the thickly woven silk from around one of his legs so he could turn himself upright and slide down somewhat.

Alastor scoffed and shook his head, but took it for the joke that it was. He kept his eyes on Angel's own glowing eight, the light from them being the clearest thing he could see along with Angel's heart marking. "Only fair for you to do as you see fit."

"Oh damn, I left my dick in my other pants." Angel lamented, theatrically but clearly not upset at all. "Wasn't actually expectin' to catch you first." 

"...Are you naked?" Alastor asked, taking into account he could see the heart marking as far down as it went. "We're in the woods!"

"You can't tell?" Angel snickered. 

"It is...very dark." Alastor admitted. 

"I can see _you_ just fine." Angel said, nuzzling into the crook of Alastor's neck as he untied the bow around it. His teeth grazed the deer's throat once he got the high collar of the shirt open. 

"I believe you will need to remove some of this silk if you want to disrobe me." 

"Yeah," Angel agreed, "Not all of it though. Wouldn't want you fallin'." 

Alastor chuckled a moment before being muted by a soft kiss. Angel pulled away, adjusting how he had Alastor bound by ripping the unnecessary strands and making more with his mouth to make up for the weight that had to be supported. Alastor waited until the other seemed nearly done before making his singular grievance known.

"As interesting as this is, I'm going to have a migraine if I remain upended like this." Alastor said, already having been feeling a bit of vertigo. "I'm quite sure you want my blood somewhere other than my head?" 

"Oh shit, right!" Angel laughed. "Damn I can be upside down all day. I forgot most other demons can't handle that. Here, we'll get'cha more stable." 

Alastor was then treated to no small amount of manhandling until he was seated right side up on a thick branch that was framed on either side with webs. Angel didn't talk a while, having to make new silk which took the use of a gland under his tongue. The spider was careful as Alastor allowed him to maneuver him how he saw fit and he was once more restrained in record time. He was even still mostly clothed but indecent as both the front of his shirt and trousers were open and Angel's mouth switched tasks from silk-spinning.

Alastor's hands bound to the tree above him, he was unable to do much more than dig his claws into the thick bark as Angel's tongue worked over the head of his semi-erect cock. It took quite a bit to get him worked up, a fact Angel was well aware of and more than happy to put effort into. It always felt like an accomplishment when he could get Alastor to cross the line from his usual indifference to complete desperation. The spider was teasing and Alastor knew it.

Alastor wasn't sure how he felt about only being able to see Angel by his faint glow but there was something to being mostly blinded in such a situation. There was less distraction from the feel of Angel's hot mouth and the wet sounds he was making. Even the scent of him seemed stronger, Alastor could _smell_ just how soaked Angel was. He was also fairly certain that Angel was fingering himself even as he let Alastor's length breach his throat now that the deer was fully hard.

Angel bobbed his head a few timed before pulling back, sucking hard as he did so and prompting a barely contained moan from Alastor as he did. He straightened up and scooted closer, lower hands petting his spread thighs as the primary pair caressed red ears and hair. Velvet lips found Alastor's and Alastor very pointedly did _not_ think about where Angel's mouth had just been seconds prior.

Usually at this point Alastor was used to Angel bringing out a condom from wherever he happened to have one. Angel nearly always had two or three on his person at any given time and was very strict about using them. This time, however, Alastor didn't hear any packaging crinkle, just felt slick fingers around his bare shaft as Angel shifted to straddle him.

"No condom?" Alastor asked.

"Got tested a couple weeks ago and I ain't been with nobody but you since. Still negative, we're fine to bareback. Unless you think you've got somethin'?" Angel explained. 

"Doubtful." Alastor shook his head, and remembered Angel complaining once that it took two weeks for results of such testing to come back. "You planned for this?" 

He felt, more than saw Angel nod. Alastor's smile softened. It was an odd feeling to be granted such special allowances. Angel always brought out odd feelings in him, Alastor mused fondly. Their relationship as a whole was odd, but that was why it never failed to stay interesting. 

"Is, uh…" Angel began, sounding for once just a bit unsure. "Is that okay?" 

"Of course it is." Alastor said, nearly reaching out but remembering he couldn't as the silk around his wrists kept him from moving them much. 

Angel shifted further and Alastor could feel the other's slippery sex against his own. The bead of Angel's clit dragged against the underside of Alastor's cock which throbbed in interest. They ground against each other for a short while, Alastor's hips being the only part of him that wasn't tied down somehow. Finally, Angel slotted a hand between them to guide Alastor to enter him. Angel cursed softly as he sank onto Alastor's shaft, and Alastor keened. 

"Talk… talk to me…?" Alastor requested. "Please, sha."

"Wonder what you was gonna do to me, if you caught me." Angel's hips moved slowly, torturously so, as he spoke. "I know it for sure wasn't this."

Alastor's breath hitched as he could feel Angel's voice through his body. He tugged at his bonds, but couldn't break them without resorting to magic which wasn't allowed at the moment. A whistling sort of whine left him as Angel clenched around his cock, distracting him from answering.

A hand gripped his hair and yanked his head to the side, a bit rough but not unwelcome. Teeth once again touched his neck, digging in enough to bruise but not puncture. One of many marks Alastor would be sporting for the near future.

"Fun's in de hunt, sha. No concrete plan… Prob'ly would've, ah, would've took y' home." Alastor explained when he remembered he had been asked a question. "Put y' up in a rack and watch de shadows have dere way. See how many diff'rent noises y' can make."

Angel moaned against Alastor's skin at the thought, but pulled away slightly to speak. "You'd take a turn too right? Like it better when I get to feel _you._ "

"Course," Alastor confirmed. "Y'd have to earn it do."

"Next time I'll have to let'cha win, then." Angel teased.

" _Let me? _" Alastor challenged, only to fall into a sort of growl as Angel dragged his claws down his chest. "Oh…"__

__"Makin' some nice noises yourself." Angel cooed softly just before picking up the pace and grinning as Alastor stuttered to keep up._ _

__Stray thoughts and praise both fell out of Angel as he kept Alastor's want of his voice in mind. It was hard to have a conversation of any real value in the moment, but it was keeping Alastor engaged and that was what mattered. Eventually, however, it was getting impossible for Angel to think enough to speak of anything not immediately relevant as the building tension of his body very suddenly snapped._ _

__"Come in me." Angel whined as he came, ripping the silk free from Alastor's wrists. "Knot me, fuck, I wanna feel you."_ _

__Hands somewhat numb from their previous restraints, Alastor dug his claws into Angel's hips much harder than he meant to. The scent of blood only spurred him further, and he gave into the urge to bite._ _

__Angel keened and quivered, still sensitive but not at all bothered by injury. He was much more focused on his lover's thrusts growing frantic, knot pressing into him almost painfully if not for his own fluids easing the way for it until finally it breached and locked their bodies together. It hurt a bit but Angel had been ready for it, and the warmth filling him as Alastor shuddered and continued to hold onto him tightly was well worth the pain._ _

__They stayed latched onto each other, a mess of eight arms and four legs between them, catching their breath. Blood and sweat covered them, casting an aroma in the air that Alastor absently hoped wouldn't draw any other such predatory demons into the stretch of woods they had claimed for the night._ _

__"Too many webs around to see shit anyway." Angel assured as he remembered Alastor couldn't tell in the dark. "We practically got curtains. Gonna have to protein-load later though, I made so much."_ _

__"A hearty brunch will be in order." Alastor agreed. "We'll just sleep through breakfast."_ _

__"Aww… I tired you out?" Angel chuckled._ _

__Alastor chose not to dignify it with an answer._ _


End file.
